


Séduire une fleur

by Shali_Laeti



Series: Fight in the space [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Space Opera, fightinthespace, jeu séduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shali_Laeti/pseuds/Shali_Laeti
Summary: *Note : Fiction originale écrite dans le cadre d'un "Secret Santa" pour Puchigyo.L'histoire s'inclut dans ma saga #fightinthespace mais n'a rien d'officiel.**Note : Contient une scène de sexe. Ne convient pas aux mineurs.*Résumé : Il est temps pour le Rubis, un patrouilleur de la Fédération, de s'octroyer une petite pause entre deux missions et la destination n'est autre que la verdoyante Mandran.Adan N'Tarek, le capitaine du Rubis, charmeur invétéré, se retrouve à parcourir les rues de la cité Mandran sans réelle attente.Luva Karmille, le médecin de bord distant et indifférent, est de retour chez lui, dans sa famille qui tient des thermes.Ces dernières seront le théâtre d'un petit jeu entre les deux hommes.
Relationships: Adan/Karmille
Series: Fight in the space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093457





	Séduire une fleur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuchiGyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuchiGyo/gifts).



AVANT même qu’il n’ouvre les yeux, il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il avait mal de partout, surtout au niveau de l’abdomen. Ses yeux refusaient de s’ouvrir entièrement, ils papillonnaient vivement et le peu de lumière qu’il captait lui vriller le cerveau. Il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir d’où il était ni ce qu’il faisait juste avant. Et un horrible son bourdonnait à ses oreilles jusqu’à un point où cela sembla éclater comme une bulle. Puis tout lui revint.

\- Tiens bon, souffla une voix à côté de lui.

Il la connaissait. Il _le_ reconnaissait et il se sentit un peu mieux.

Rassuré.

En sécurité.

Un long gémissement passa ses lèvres alors qu’il eut l’impression qu’on lui déchirait le ventre.

\- On a retiré le bout de métal mais tu as une hémorragie.

Une caresse douce mais ferme glissa sur sa front puis sa joue.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Mais il n’eut le temps ni de réagir, ni de répondre qu’il se sentit repartir dans l’inconscience.

La douleur sembla se diluer et sa conscience se perdit dans le noir.

Ils avaient subi une attaque et la passerelle avait pris des tirs...

* * *

_D_ _eux semaines_ _plus tôt…_

Ils étaient en mission aux abords du secteur 7 depuis trois mois déjà et ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Le Saphir arriverait sous peu et l’équipage du capitaine Léocadie Brigman prendrait la relève pour surveiller cette partie de l’espace. Mais pendant ce laps de temps restant, le Rubis, un patrouilleur de classe A2, avec ses quatre-vingt-seize membres d’équipage dont vingt _fighters_ , avait pour mission de sillonner cette zone.

Les Muriens se lançaient dans d’étranges manœuvres coups de poing, déstabilisant les hommes et les femmes de la Fédération. Beaucoup de patrouilleurs bordaient les frontières des fédérés et des zones clefs. Le secteur 7 en était une car à la sortie d’un champ d’astéroïdes que, même les plus sains d’esprit pouvaient essayer de prendre pour gagner quelques heures d’avance.

Alors le capitaine Adan N’Tarek et ses hommes surveillaient.

Et aujourd’hui était le jour où ils allaient tous partir prendre quelques jours de permission bien mérités, réparer leur vaisseau qui avait rencontré quelques avaries et attaques de l’ennemi et refaire le plein de denrées avant de reprendre la route. C’était la dure vie de soldat dans la Fédération.

\- Équipage du Rubis, ici votre capitaine.

Sa voix était grave mais avait des accents qui la rendaient sympathique, et tout le monde pouvait voir son sourire même à travers le micro. L’homme avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, l’air enjoué et son regard d’un violet clair pétillant de malice. Pour un Jancien, ce peuple aux allures martiales, c’était assez déroutant. Pourtant Adan N’Tarek était un excellent capitaine qui savait se montrer sérieux dans ses paroles et ses décisions quand il le fallait.

\- D’ici quelques heures, peut-être moins, le capitaine Brigman et son équipage arriveront pour prendre la relève. Le Saphir assurera ce qui a été notre mission depuis ces trois derniers mois tandis que nous voyagerons vers une destination exotique pour quelques jours de repos mérités.

Sur la passerelle, tout le monde était au courant de ladite destination, elle avait été choisie en consensus par l’ensemble de l’équipage. Alors tout le monde avait ce petit sourire et ce regard brillant. Certains rentreraient chez eux.

\- Nous ferons donc route vers…

Adan adora ce moment. Il pouvait entendre ses hommes retenir leur souffle dans tout le vaisseau, de la salle des machines à la passerelle.

\- … vers Mandran ! Chers amis, nous partons nous mettre littéralement au vert sur Corydia.

S’il ne les entendit pas, il sut que son équipage exprimait bruyamment sa joie. C’était officiel à présent.

Mandran était un lieu que peu de gens détestait. La planète était aux trois quarts recouverte de forêts et de plaines verdoyantes. De longs fleuves et rivières la parcouraient. Le quart restant était occupé par deux immenses étendues d’eau salée entre les deux grandes puissances de la planète, ces derniers vivant en paix depuis plus de mille ans.

\- Fin de la communication.

L’enseigne Garth se tourna vers lui.

\- Je prépare la route pour Mandran, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tout à fait, enseigne. Le chemin le plus sûr mais surtout le plus court ! Dès que le Saphir pointe le bout de son nez, on décolle !

Il y eut quelques rires légers avant que tout le monde ne se remette au travail. Après tout, le départ n’était prévu que dans quelques heures.

Adan finit par se lever de son siège de commandant et tourna la tête quand les portes d’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le médecin de bord. Le coin de ses lèvres se levèrent à la douce vision de Karmille Luva, un Mandran assez hostile à sa proximité.

\- Docteur Luva, c’est un plaisir, le salua Adan.

L’interpelé tourna les yeux vers son supérieur et fronça le nez de mécontentement. Et cela plut au capitaine. Karmille Luva, avec sa peau d’un rose clair comme les pétales d’une jolie fleur, des yeux d’un vert comme la mousse quand le soleil la caressait mais qui, pour l’heure, était sombre avec un éclat de dédain. Aujourd’hui, il portait ses longs cheveux d’un vert si foncé qu’ils en semblaient noir, tressés, battant ses hanches en rythme avec sa démarche. La tenue bleue des médecins de la Fédération lui allait comme un gant, soulignant sa silhouette fine et élancée.

Adan ne comprenait pas d’où lui venait toute cette hostilité. Enfin, si un petit peu… après tout, ne le taquinait-il pas régulièrement ? De douces paroles parfois un peu trop proches de l’indécence ?

\- Comment se porte notre second maître Daken ? demanda le capitaine en s’approchant de lui.

Daken, un Edan qui avait eu le malheur de sortir faire une réparation sur la coque et avait pris des éclats de fer pendant l’opération.

\- Bien, répondit Karmille assez sèchement. Il sera sur pied quand nous arriverons sur Mandran.

\- Parfait. Il pourra profiter de sa permission.

Ils discutèrent de quelques autres cas avant que le médecin ne soit rappelé à l’infirmerie.

Karmille reprit l’ascenseur mais leva les yeux quand le capitaine lui emboîta le pas. Le Mandran resta devant, les mains dans le dos, raide, la tête relevée et fière.

Adan ne put s’empêcher de l’observer. Toute ce dédain pour une race dite pacifiste.

\- Rentrerez-vous voir votre famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Karmille.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me conseilleriez comme activité sur Coridya ?

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence qui n’était coupé que par le bip de l’ascenseur filant entre les étages. Le capitaine finit par se dire qu’il n’aurait pas de réponses.

\- Les thermes, répondit Karmille sans quitter les portes des yeux. Mais tous les établissements en possèdent donc si vous pouviez vous y noyer…

D’un coup de reins, Adan se plaça devant le médecin. Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres, plus costaud aussi, tel le guerrier qu’il était, et sa peau semblait plus blanche encore par rapport à celle de son vis à vis.

\- Tant d’animosité… avez-vous des noms ?

Mauvais timing car les portes sonnèrent et s’ouvrirent. Karmille ne le regarda même pas et quitta l’espace qu’il trouvait trop exiguë quand il était en présence du capitaine.

Ce dernier finit par retourner dans ses appartements. Il préparerait son sac juste avant de débarquer. Il ferait comme à son habitude : il errerait dans la ville et s’arrêterait dans le premier lieu qui lui plairait. Il n’avait que rarement eu l’occasion de s’arrêter à Coridya. Les Mandrans préféraient les voir arriver sur Funer, l’astroport plus adapté aux vaisseaux mais celui-ci était occupé par les deux croiseurs de la flotte, le Dux et l’Imperator, ainsi que quelques cuirassés comme le Waranty et le Kaffolat. C’était donc compliqué de recevoir même un simple patrouilleur.

* * *

_Coridya, quelques jours plus tard…_

Le capitaine N’Tarek surveillait le débarquement d’une partie de son équipage. Ces derniers reviendraient dans quatre jours prendre la place de ceux restés à bord pour continuer les réparations et le ravitaillement. Un roulement équitable pour que chacun puisse profiter de ce repos mérité.

Son sac pour ces quelques jours étaient à ses pieds, il n’emportait que le strict minimum. Il reviendrait avec les autres et prendrait la place de son second.

Il sourit en pensant au commander Varnan, une belle Edan avec qui il naviguait depuis cinq ans maintenant. La jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempée et n’avait pas hésité à le remettre à sa place quand il l’avait un peu trop taquiné au début de leur coopération. Adan était un indécrottable séducteur.

\- Le Rubis est à vous, commander, dit-il en l’entendant arriver derrière lui.

\- Évitez de trop vous faire remarquer, capitaine…

Avec un large sourire, il emboîta le pas au dernier soldat et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui offrit un large sourire, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, voyons, commander !

\- Hum. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous servir d’alibi cette fois.

Il éclata de rire avant de la saluer.

Il glissa son sac sur une épaule et prit la passerelle avant de lever les yeux vers la ville.

Corydia était comme toutes les grandes cités de Mandran construite autour d’un arbre géant.

Haut de presque un kilomètre cinq cent, le tronc était entouré et creusé pour accueillir une dizaine de palier avec les habitations des citoyens. Tout en haut, l’immense feuillage d’un vert profond empêchait le soleil de trop taper sur ces habitants à la peau claire.

Ses racines étaient surélevées et laissaient place à d’autres quartiers, principalement tout ce qui était commerces et zones de stockage puisque l’astroport n’était pas loin. Il faudrait au capitaine emprunter une barge, traverser la large rivière pour rejoindre cette zone. En effet, ce qui faisait le charme de Corydia, c’était ses eaux claires et ses nombreux établissements de sources thermales.

Il sentit la chaleur de l’onde alors qu’il était à une dizaine de mètres du quai. Le fleur était un courant d’eau chaude, mais pas de trop pour ne pas tuer la faune et la flore qui s’étaient habitués au courant. Il traversait les bains des habitants qui, par un ingénieux système, le rendait plus chaud encore.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il arriva dans la cité et inspira profondément. Tout se fondait dans le décor ici, rien de superflu, tout du naturel et cela lui rappela son chez lui, avec plus de verdures.

Adan n’avait pas réservé de logement, il se laissait généralement porté et s’arrêtait devant un établissement qui lui plaisait. S’il n’y avait plus de chambres, il continuait son chemin.

Comme tous les membres d’équipage en permission, il ne portait pas sa tenue de capitaine de la Fédération. Il avait opté pour un pantalon serré et brun et un sweat sans manches, à capuche. On pouvait ainsi voir une partie de ses tatouages au niveau de ses épaules. Le bleu de l’encre ressortant sur sa peau claire.

Il sourit à deux soldats de son patrouilleur, deux Terriennes aux jolies formes, qui semblaient rejoindre leurs camarades plus loin et il se mit en marche.

Il n’était que quinze heures, heures fédérales, et avait donc l’après-midi devant lui. Il décida donc de déambuler dans les différents commerces, sous la voûte que formaient les racines de l’arbre. La rivière passait sur une petite partie en dessous et coulait en un lit moins large que le court principal.

Adan s’arrêta manger à quelques endroits, acheta quelques produits locaux et discuta avec deux vieux Mandran de la situation sur la bordure. Ces derniers étaient d’anciens second-maîtres à bord d’un cuirassé et Adan prit plaisir à échanger avec eux. Ils avaient connu le début de la guerre contre l’empire, presque quinze ans auparavant et ils avaient participé à l’affranchissement du peuple Meskar sur Notaria.

\- Une sacrée bataille que celle d’Amburia ! dit le premier dont la peau était d’un rosé foncée et plissée par l’âge. Pour une si jolie lune, c’est dommage qu’elle est été en partie détruite.

\- Oh ça oui, si tu avais vu ce qu’a pris le Zaruka, continua l’autre. Ça, c’était du cuirassé ! Pas un boulon n’a bougé pendant le bombardement.

\- Le Waranty est pas mal dans son genre, non ? s’amusa Adan.

Les deux vieux balayèrent ses mots d’un geste de la main, faisant glousser le capitaine Son regard accrocha une silhouette qu’il connaissait bien et il n’écouta plus ce que les anciens lui racontaient.

Karmille Luva était à tout juste trois mètres de lui, avec un sac apparemment rempli de nourritures. Il ne portait pas sa tenue médicale mais une tunique longue, d’un blanc ivoire avec le pantalon qui allait avec. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et le soleil de la fin de journée faisait ressortir leur éclat mousse. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le capitaine était son expression. Adieu l’air austère et hautain, cette fois, Karmille affichait une sérénité et une douceur qu’Adan ne lui connaissait pas.

Le regard du capitaine ne le quitta pas tandis que le médecin achetait des couzits.

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs, je viens de voir une personne dont je n’espérais plus la présence, avoua le capitaine avec amusement.

Les deux se tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour trouver la personne dont il parlait avant de secouer la tête en lâchant un « Ah ces jeunes ! ». Aussi, Adan les salua, leur promettant de repasser s’il revenait avant son départ.

Quand Adan s’approcha, il fronça les sourcils : Karmille avait disparu de l’étal. Il le chercha du regard avant de le trouver un peu plus loin dans la rue qui descendait vers les rives.

Ce fut ainsi que le capitaine du Rubis se retrouva après quelques détours devant un établissement thermal. Karmille y était entré sans aucune hésitation, il devait connaître les lieux. Peut-être sa famille vivait-elle ici ?

 _Intéressant_ , pensa Adan.

En tout cas, l’endroit était joli. Dans un des bras de la rivière dont une partie était cachée par des palissades et de la végétation, la façade était entièrement taillée dans du bois clair et très fleurie. Un écriteau indiquait sans aucun doute le nom de l’établissement (Astuschia na Luva) mais Adan avait du mal avec cette langue. Il reconnut malgré tout le nom de famille du médecin.

Bon, il avait trouvé sa chambre pour ce court séjour.

Il pénétra donc dans l’établissement et trouva une jeune fille ou un jeune homme, Adan ne sut pas trop jusqu’à voir une pomme d’Adam monter et descendre. Garçon donc. Un joli garçon avec sa peau d’un rose comme la fleur, des cheveux d’un vert foncé coulant en boucles légères jusqu’à ses reins et piquetés de petites fleurs jaunes. Et ses yeux… Il était trop loin pour en deviner la couleur.

\- Bonjour mon garçon, dit le capitaine avec son air le plus charmeur. Te resterait-il des chambres ?

L’interpelé releva les yeux sur lui.

 _Vert, presque noir_ , sourit le Jancien.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue au Astuschia na Luva, le salua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Sa voix était encore celle de l’enfance mais pas tout à fait. Il avait un fort accent mandran qui donnait au standard un air exotique.

Il tourna la tête vers le tableau derrière lui où se trouvaient des clefs sous des chiffres.

\- Souhaitez-vous un bain privé ou juste une chambre ?

\- Juste la chambre mais avec une jolie vue sur le paysage.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, réfléchissant à laquelle lui donner. Adan se surprit à reconnaître Karmille dans cette expression. En fait, le garçon ressemblait pas mal au médecin du Rubis. Donc l’établissement appartenait bien à sa famille.

\- Pour combien de nuits ?

\- Quatre.

\- Ça fera cent dix crédits fédéraux.

Adan tendit sa carte.

\- Avec une facture, s’il te plaît.

Le garçon lui édita sa facture sur son terminal avec les informations. Le tout irait directement au bureau de la Fédération pour payer l’établissement.

Puis avec un sourire, le Mandran attrapa une clef, fit signe à son client de se déchausser puis l’invita à le suivre dans la maison. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir large aux murs et au sol en bois mais dans des teintes différentes. Beaucoup de fleurs embellissaient l’endroit.

\- Le repas du soir est servi dans cette pièce à dix-neuf heures quinze, heure standard, dit-il en lui indiquant une porte coulissante avec un petit écriteau. Mais vous pouvez manger dehors. Le matin, vous avez le choix mais c’est avant dix heures : soit vous demandez la veille qu’on vous apporte le petit déjeuner dans votre chambre, soit vous le prenez dans la pièce que l’on vient de passer. Dans tous les cas, il faut nous prévenir. Il y a une grande terrasse qui donne sur le jardin.

Adan hocha la tête.

\- Au bout de ce couloir, vous trouverez les thermes, continua son hôte. Vous avez un peignoir dans votre chambre, vous poserez vos affaires dans un casier. Vous êtes déjà venu dans un bain Mandran ?

\- Oui, plusieurs établissements.

\- Bien, alors les règles sont les mêmes.

C’était bien pratique pour l’ensemble des visiteurs. Mandran avait uniformisé ses coutumes sur ce plan là et c’était fort heureux.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte au bois plus clair et le garçon la fit légèrement coulisser.

\- Voilà votre chambre, nous viendrons la nettoyer vers onze heures sauf si vous indiquez le contraire sur le panneau de contrôle.

\- Merci.

Adan sourit et avant que le jeune Mandra ne s’en aille, il posa une main sur son épaule, lu faisant relever les yeux avec surprise.

\- Dis voir, est-ce que Karmille Luva est ici ?

\- Mon frère ? s’étonna le garçon avant de plisser les yeux de suspicion.

\- On est du même équipage, le rassura Adan.

\- Il doit être en cuisine avec notre mère et un de nos frères… vous voulez que je le prévienne ?

\- Non. Ne dis rien du tout, ça sera une surprise ! lui demanda Adan en lui faisant un clin d’œil malicieux.

\- Oh. Oh ! Je vois ! Entendu ! s’exclama le garçon avec un large sourire tout aussi rempli de malice. Je suis Tulip. Son petit frère.

\- Enchanté, Tulip, appelle-moi Adan.

Le Mandran avait le regard pétillant et c’était saisissant d’imaginer le médecin ainsi. Cela relèverait d’une mission impossible…

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, Adan. Le repas sera servi dans une heure et demie.

\- Merci.

Une fois la porte fermée, Adan posa son sac sur la commode et fit le tour de la chambre, ouvrant d’abord la baie vitrée. Cette dernière donnait sur un chemin de bois entourant les trois quarts d’un jardin magnifiquement entretenu et à l’ambiance calme. Quelques touches de couleurs le parsemaient, des buissons et parterres de fleurs essaimaient un peu partout sur le sable clair.

Il laissa ouvert après avoir profité de la vue et de l’air frais de la fin de journée et retourna dans la chambre. Cette dernière, assez spacieuse, avait un grand lit avec une tête en bois sculptée en forme de fleurs qui s’épanouit, une armoire où il finit par ranger ses affaires. Une salle d’eau attenante complétait la pièce. Les Mandrans savaient offrir à leur clientèle un confort appréciable.

Il prit une rapide douche et une fois sec et rhabillé, s’allongea sur le lit avec un soupir satisfait. Un sourire amusé ourla ses lèvres en imaginant la tête de Karmille tout à l’heure.  
Il attrapa sa tablette et se mit à lire les différents messages reçus de la Flotte.

Le saphir était en place et patrouillait tranquillement sur la bordure. Avant de quitter les lieux, Adan et le capitaine Brigman avaient longtemps échangé pour la passation. Brigman était un homme bien – en plus d’être charmant à regarder – et respectable. Quand ils s’étaient rencontrés sur Lagoon lors de l’entretien biannuel de leur patrouilleur respectif, Adan avait eu l’occasion de manger avec d’autres capitaines et lui.

Un autre message venait de l’amiral Landry et lui donnait leur prochaine affectation. Ce serait sur la bande d’Eluria, où le Nicodemus et les deux autres transporteurs s’étaient retrouvés face à une armada de Murien. A cette pensée, le capitaine fronça les sourcils. D’après les rapports, ça avait été un bordel sans nom. Le capitaine Reese du Nicodemus avait décidé de rejoindre, sans l’accord du conseil – ouille ! - le Waranty et bien mal lui en avait pris car il était tombé sur un pillonnage en règle. Heureusement que le cuirassé était un gros bâtiment, il avait pu encaisser avant que ces renforts inopinés n’arrivent.

\- Quelle merde, grogna-t-il.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé d’entrer dans la Fédération. Sa famille était plutôt dans la diplomatie, représentant les Janciens auprès des instances de la Terre – et il avait adoré vivre sur ce monde. Puis avant même l’obtention de son diplôme en droit, il avait décidé de s’engager. Son père n’avait pas vraiment apprécié. Qui aimerait voir son fils aîné, gardien des traditions janciennes, prendre part à la guerre en première ligne ? Pas Jolan N’Tarek, c’était certain. C’était donc fraîchement séparé de sa famille qu’il avait débarqué au bureau de recrutement. D’abord soldat, il avait vite fait ses preuves et avait rapidement monté les échelons. Quelques batailles décisives avaient aidé… Puis à trente-cinq ans, il était capitaine de son patrouilleur depuis huit ans déjà. Il avait navigué sur plusieurs vaisseaux – en tant que soldat et commander – et les patrouilleurs étaient son petit péché mignon. L’Amirauté l’avait donc assigné au Rubis et il menait sa mission à bien.

Il poussa un lourd soupir et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il oublia alors tout ce qui avait attrait avec la Flotte. Non pas tout… en voyant une silhouette dans le fond du jardin, arrosant quelques plantes, il sourit. Trop petite pour être Karmille, il se mit à penser au médecin.

Ils se côtoyaient depuis deux ans maintenant. Deux années à le taquiner et le chercher. Lui qui était pourtant sûr de son charme n’avait pas réussi à ne serait-ce qu’égratigner la coquille du Mandran. A peine avait-il entraperçu ses joues rosirent à une pique un peu trop imagée.

Il n’avait eu qu’un seul amant Mandran. Une femme dans sa jeunesse et ça avait été de chouettes nuits mais il n’y avait pas eu cette étincelle. Après tout, on disait que c’était une expérience assez mystique que de s’envoyer en l’air avec un spécimen de ce peuple. Mais non, Lorana n’avait pas réussi à la lui offrir. Alors quand Karmille était arrivé à bord du Rubis, Adan avait de suite essayé de l’avoir. Et chaque essai avait été un échec, lui attirant les foudres du médecin. Pourtant, il avait été subtil et galant. Il sourit encore plus en se demandant s’il arriverait à ses fins ici, dans l’intimité de ces thermes.

Quand l’heure du repas arriva, il s’avança dans le couloir, chaussons fournis par les thermes aux pieds, les mains dans les poches et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il y avait un peu de bruits qui lui parvenaient de la salle à manger.

Arrivé à la porte, il inspecta les lieux, réflexe de soldat, et découvrit trois tables pouvant accueillir huit personnes. Deux d’entre elles étaient presque pleine et la troisième vide. Il aperçut Tulip lui indiquer une place près de lui. Le garçon lui présenta rapidement les autres occupants de la table à savoir la fratrie Luva : Rosen, Irian, Primeron. Leurs parents finissaient les plats en cuisine.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ? lui demanda le jeune Mandran.

\- Aucunement. Ne rien faire m’a fait un bien fou, ça change de ces derniers mois.

Adan était amusé par le comportement de Tulip, si semblable et si différent de son frère, avec ses yeux pétillants de curiosité et de malice.

\- Vous êtes d’un des vaisseaux qui vient d’accoster ? demanda un autre garçon, plus âgé que Tulip, dont les cheveux étaient d’un vert plus soutenu, parsemés de quelques brindilles.

\- Oui, Primeron ! s’écria Tulip. Il travaille avec Karmille !

Il y eut comme un blanc et les yeux des deux frères se portèrent sur un nouvel arrivant.

\- Hiips…, hoqueta Tulip en courbant le dos et rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Les regards se portèrent derrière Adan, oscillant entre amusement et indifférence.

Adan se retourna et eut le plaisir de découvrir Karmille. Le médecin de bord était crispé et tendu, son regard semblait envoyé des éclairs en direction du capitaine.

\- Hé ! Docteur, je suis ravi de vous voir, sourit-il avec jovialité.

\- Capitaine.

La voix monocorde de Karmille l’amusa.

\- Votre famille a un bien bel établissement !

Karmille avança jusqu’à sa place, presque en face de lui. Adan ne le quitta pas des yeux, se rasseyant correctement, et s’accouda même à la table, une joue dans sa main, pour l’observer. Il était charmant dans sa tenue décontractée : une chemise avec un col mao d’un blanc écru qui mettait sa peau d’un rose clair en valeur, ses cheveux regroupés en une tresse lâche parsemée de brindilles. Il s’accordait parfaitement avec le reste de son clan.

\- Wah ! Vous êtes capitaine ! s’extasia Tulip.

\- Oui. Sur le Rubis, un patrouilleur.

\- Il est de quelle classe ?

\- A2. Tu t’y connais en vaisseau ?

\- Un peu, répondit Tulip en rougissant légèrement.

\- Notre petit frère espère devenir amiral, s’amusa Irian, le cadet.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu’il travaille bien à l’école, renchérit Rosen pince sans rire.

\- Maiiiis ! Vous verrez, je serai le premier Mandran avec cinq étoile à ma tenue !

Les frères éclatèrent de rire, taquinant gentiment leur benjamin. Sauf Karmille qui ne quittait pas Adan des yeux.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, petit, si je suis encore là quand tu auras l’âge, je t’aiderai.

Tulip offrit au capitaine un immense sourire.

Puis les parents arrivèrent. Jasper et Phylis Luva se présentèrent et prirent place.

\- Maman, tu savais qu’Adan était capitaine d’un patrouilleur ?

\- Tu me l’apprends, mon chéri. N’hésitez pas à lui dire s’il devient trop envahissant, dit-elle en s’adressant à Adan.

Ce dernier rit doucement en se servant tandis que le jeune homme gonflait ses joues. Oui, c’était bien encore un enfant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le capitaine de notre petit Karmille.

Le médecin envoya un regard noir à son père à ses paroles mais l’homme l’ignora.

\- Oui, votre fils est un excellent médecin, dit Adan en commençant à manger. J’ai pris le partie de lui laisser choisir son équipe et j’avoue ne pas en être mécontent. C’est important d’avoir un bon service médical, surtout en ces temps.

Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux du médecin quand ils se croisèrent. Il était vrai que le capitaine faisait rarement étalage des qualités de son confrère. C’était des paroles rares mais méritées.

\- Hum. Karmille a toujours adoré aider les autres. Petit, il…

\- Papa, le capitaine N’Tarek n’est pas venu ici pour entendre ce genre d’histoires, le coupa son fils avec mécontentement.

\- Oh, docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J’adore les bonnes histoires. Cela me change des réunions avec les huiles.

Karmille le fixa longuement avant de tourner la tête de mauvaise grace. Une bonne action suivie par une autre complètement opposée, c’était bien du N’Tarek tout craché ! C’était ce que devait penser Karmille, sourit Adan.

\- Donc Karmille était au bord de l’eau à essayer d’attraper du poisson, reprit Jasper. Quand soudain, un petit pikinos a déboulé de la forêt.

\- C’est un petit rongeur, annonça Tulip. Il a la fourrure toute bleue et a de looonngues oreilles. C’est un heribi-hervi-herbivore.

Ses frères rirent doucement devant l’hésitation. Adan trouva ça mignon de voir le dernier membre de la fratrie, pourtant presque adulte, buter sur ce mot d’une autre langue mais le sortir avec fierté.

\- Oui donc ce petit pikinos s’était fait attaquer et avait la patte cassée. Normalement, ce genre d’animal est abandonné, blessé ainsi, il ne tient pas longtemps et peut faire tuer toute sa troupe.

\- Hum. Comme les mères qui mangent les petits difformes ou malades, souffla Adan.

\- Tout à fait. Pourtant, la petite chose est restée figée devant Karmille, transie de peur. Et qu’a fait notre bon fils ?

\- Il a essayé de le soigner.

\- En effet ! Ça lui a pris des heures à amadouer la bête puis des jours...

\- Des semaines, tu veux dire, souffla Rosen en levant les yeux au ciel. La bestiole n’arrêtait pas de couiner de peur, c’était infernal.

\- En même temps, tu arrivais devant elle en pestant, contra Karmille en restant droit et digne comme si rien ne le touchait. Qui ne prendrait pas peur, en étant blessé, de se voir agresser comme ça ?

\- Le docteur marque un point, sourit Adan.

Le capitaine ne put qu’apprécier la légère rougeur qui colora les joues dudit docteur. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on vous racontait que votre médecin de bord avait l’âme d’un bon samaritain depuis l’enfance.

La conversation finit par dévier et Jasper demanda des nouvelles du front. Cela refroidit un peu l’ambiance mais Adan fit de son mieux pour ne pas en dire de trop ni de paraître trop alarmiste.

Quand le repas arriva à sa fin, Phylis les chassa de la pièce, les autres locataires étaient déjà partis.

Adan attendit près de la porte jusqu’à ce que Karmille sorte. Ce dernier ne parut pas choqué de le trouver là.

\- Vous m’avez suivi, asséna-t-il sans ambage.

\- Un peu, je l’avoue, se confessa le capitaine. J’étais curieux de voir où vous alliez quand je vous ai vu au marché.

Karmille lui passa devant et Adan lui emboîta le pas. Leur relation restait la même, seul le décor changeait.

\- Vous allez me suivre à nouveau ?

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez me montrer un peu la ville.

\- Désolé, capitaine, mais je n’ai pas envie de sortir et je ne suis pas un agent du tourisme.

\- Oh ? Et qu’avez-vous l’intention de faire ?

\- Me relaxer.

\- Quelle bonne idée !

\- Sans vous.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Adan manqua de rentrer dans son médecin quand celui-ci s’arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna vers son capitaine et leva les yeux.

\- Parce que vous êtes épuisant et que j’ai besoin de calme.

Adan ouvrit la bouche, plaça sa main sur son cœur et mima quelqu’un se faisant poignarder.

\- Docteur, vous me faites de la peine, dit-il d’un air tragique. Je sais me tenir.

\- Vous en êtes incapable.

Le capitaine eut un sourire en coin alors que le médecin le fixait sombrement, le vert de ses yeux hypnotisant. Un air de défi apparut sur le visage d’Adan.

\- J’en suis capable, et je peux te le prouver, dit-il en le tutoyant.

\- Impossible.

\- On parie ?

Le capitaine eut le plaisir de voir la surprise écarquiller les yeux de son médecin, à peine une seconde mais il l’avait vu. C’était intéressant. Et amusant.

\- Vous êtes comme un enfant, grogna Karmille avant de se détourner en poussant ce qui devait être un juron dans sa langue natale.

Adan rit doucement mais suivit son camarade. Il le vit entrer dans une pièce, sans doute sa chambre, et lui claquer la porte au nez. Puis celle-ci se rouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant apparaître Karmille avec un peignoir dans les mains. Il lui passa devant sans un regard et marcha vers le fond du couloir.

Adan sourit davantage et courut récupérer son propre vêtement. Il était excité par ce petit jeu. Enfin lui voyait cela comme un jeu et le gain pourrait bien être un joli médecin à la peau rosée.

D’un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers les thermes publiques. Il se demanda si Karmille avait fait exprès d’y aller, n’avait-il pas une zone privative ? Après tout, Tulip lui avait demandé s’il voulait des bains privés !

Il se déshabilla dans les vestiaires, passant son peignoir après avoir rangé ses vêtements.

Quand il passa dans cette partie du jardin où se trouvaient les bassins d’eau chaude, il sourit. L’endroit était magnifique et offrait une vue superbe sur la ville et le fleuve malgré la petite palissade qui délimitait la propriété des Luva. Quelques arbres et arbustes fleuris étaient disséminés un peu partout, dans de petits lopins de sable blanc. Les lieux invitaient au calme et au repos.

Il chercha des yeux son médecin et le trouva sur sa droite. Il descendit une marche et se retrouva sur de la roche. Cette dernière était légèrement chaude à cause des eaux. Il retira son vêtement, le pliant proprement sur le banc et pénétra dans l’eau. Il n’avait que son maillot.

Un long frisson de plaisir le traversa. Il n’était pas du genre à farnienter sous l’eau mais les thermes étaient un autre monde. Il se laissa couler, mettant la tête sous l’eau. Il sentait le regard du Mandran sur lui, oscillant entre mécontentement et curiosité. Quand il remonta, il lissa ses cheveux en arrière et s’approcha en quelques brasses de son camarade. Il lui offrit son dos le temps de s’étirer, lui permettant d’admirer sa musculature et son tatouage. Ce dernier partait de ses épaules en longues lignes de pleins et de déliés, des symboles janciens, pour continuer sur ses omoplates et enfin finir en une fine ligne jusqu’à la naissance de ses fesses. Mais cette partie là était invisible car sous l’eau.

\- Décidément les thermes de Mandran ne volent pas leur notoriété !

Karmille ne lui répondit pas, assis sur un amas de roches, l’eau arrivant juste sous ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux sombres flottaient autour de lui. Adan le trouva… irréel.

Il s’arrêta pas loin de lui et prit place sur le même banc de pierres.

Il allongea ses bras sur le rebord et mit la tête en arrière.

\- Tu as une gentille famille, sourit-il.

\- Hum.

\- Et ton dernier frère est amusant. Je lui souhaite de réussir dans son projet.

Il se rappela alors le défi lancé – peut-être pas relevé ? – et se contenta de rester silencieux, profitant juste de l’eau et de la présence du médecin à côté de lui.

Parfois, il rouvrait les yeux pour le voir détourner vivement les siens et cela lui tirait un sourire. Peut-être que si ? Après tout, l’endroit pouvait se prêter à un moment de séduction. Le Jancien était tenace et il avait quatre jours devant lui.

* * *

Karmille soupira lourdement.

Le capitaine avait passé les trois derniers jours à le suivre. Il l’avait accompagné au marché pour ravitailler la pension, portant les sacs de fruits et de légumes. Il l’avait suivi dans les dédales de Corydia alors qu’il se promenait, profitant d’être chez lui pour se ressourcer dans les quartiers de la ville. Il s’était installé à côté de lui pendant les repas, le laissant glisser son genou contre lui en toute innocence, frôler ses doigts des siens par… inadvertance. Puis quand le soleil se couchait et que tout le monde retournait dans sa chambre, ils se retrouvaient dans les bains. Le capitaine ne le lâchait plus. Présence silencieuse et étouffante. Étouffante et affolante. Affolante et excitante.

Parce que Karmille devait bien l’avouer : le capitaine flirtait avec lui, le courtisait. Adan le voulait dans son lit comme il essayait souvent quand ils étaient à bord du Rubis. Mais jamais Karmille n’avait cédait, il n’était pas de ces gens-là à se laisser emporter par ses émotions et ses envies. Enfin c’était ainsi qu’il avait toujours été.

Oh, non pas qu’il ne désirait pas son capitaine. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Il était beau, il avait pu le constater le premier soir dans les bains – et les suivants – avec sa musculature de guerrier, sa peau tatouée et cet air sauvage dans le regard. Ça lui était arrivé parfois de s’offrir quelques plaisirs solitaires en pensant à Adan. Il restait un homme avec des besoins primaires après tout.

Il poussa un lourd soupir. Pour sûr que le capitaine allait le faire craquer… et cela le mettait en colère ! Il n’aimait pas qu’on s’impose à lui. Puis une idée amusant lui traversa l’esprit : les Mandran étaient connus pour être des amants un peu spéciaux.

 _Du sexe mystique_ , c’était ce que disait la légende à propos de son peuple. Ce n’était pas vraiment la réalité, les Mandran avaient juste appris à lire le corps de leurs amants, à suivre les palpitations des cœurs, la respiration, chaque souffle était un indice, la peau était un parchemin qu’il fallait décrypter. C’était presque dans le code génétique de ce peuple, Karmille l’avait appris. Alors il pouvait jouer avec cela. Il pouvait s’amuser à contraindre son capitaine. Karmille lui prendrait ce contrôle et il verrait la bête en lui, l’amadouerait pour un moment de plaisir.

Alors quand il vit arriver le capitaine dans les bains, un long frisson parcourut son corps. Il avait pris sa décision : il allait offrir à ce fier guerrier un bout de cette légende complètement idiote.

Les yeux verts du médecin s’emplirent d’une chaleur encore plus brûlante que celle de l’eau dans laquelle il était plongé quand Adan y pénétra. Le Mandran ne le quitta pas du regard, perdant la peau claire dans l’eau à chaque pas que le capitaine faisait. Il le laissa s’approcher de lui. Lui qui était assis dans un coin des bains, les bras en croix sur la pierre sombre.

\- Tu as l’air… différent, souffla Adan.

Karmille essaya de ne pas sourire mais il sentit malgré tout le coin de ses lèvres s’ourler.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais.

Le médecin écarta les cuisses sous l’eau et le capitaine fit un pas de plus, un air surpris dans le regard.

Karmille pouvait presque goûter le plaisir sur sa langue, celui de soumette cet homme par le désir. Il allait le prendre à son propre piège.

Il frémit quand le visage d’Adan s’approcha du sien, son nez frôlant sa peau, inspirant son odeur. Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts serrant la pierre.

\- Ce que tu es excitant, murmura Adan à son oreille.

Le médecin le laissa mordiller son lobe avant de tressaillir quand des lèvres glissèrent sur sa peau.

Oh oui, il allait adorer. Juste cette fois, il voulait se laisser aller et profiter. Après tout, ils n’étaient pas à bord.

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser t’avoir ?

Karmille sentit les mains de son supérieur se poser sur ses épaules, remonter lentement sur son cou, les pouces appuyant sur sa mâchoire. Puis Adan l’embrassa. D’un baiser sauvage. Le Mandran posa les mains sur le torse du guerrier, caressant la peau humide en profitant du baiser mais, d’un coup d’un seul, il le repoussa. Un sourire plein de défi ourla ses lèvres tandis qu’il regardait Adan, à nouveau surpris. Deux fois en quelques secondes.

Le médecin se releva, laissant l’eau couler sur sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux restèrent collés dans son dos. Il marcha jusqu’au bord du bassin, frôlant Adan quand il passa à côté de lui, et, à moitié sorti, il tourna la tête vers son capitaine.

\- Peut-être.

Il lui tourna le dos, lui laissant tout le loisir de le mater et emprunta le chemin qui menait jusqu’à sa chambre, en passant par le jardin. Il était fort heureux qu’il n’y ait plus de locataires et que sa famille soit de l’autre côté, car il était nu. Et Adan aussi. C’était comme si les deux hommes avaient su que cette nuit serait différente et avaient optimisé au maximum les gestes.

Il entendit des bruits d’eau brassée et pas précipités derrière lui. Il sourit. Adan le suivait. Et quand il le vit pénétrer dans son antre, il frémit d’anticipation en refermant les volets derrière eux.

Il était adossé contre la porte-fenêtre, observant son capitaine qui déambulait dans sa chambre, les doigts frôlant les meubles et les objets. Il n’y avait qu’un grand lit à la tête magnifiquement taillé dans le bois alliant les teintes foncées et claires et qui était parsemé de rubans de toutes les couleurs, une grosse armoire dans le fond, deux commodes et trois bibliothèques remplis de livres. Seules deux lampes en forme de fleur qui vient de s’ouvrir éclairaient la chambre, donnant une ambiance plus intime encore. Et sous cette légère lumière, la peau claire du capitaine encore mouillée des bains, il sentit son désir se faire encore plus violent.

Son regard étudia à nouveau le corps du capitaine. Les Janciens étaient réputés pour être de fiers guerriers, au corps tout en muscles. Adan était dans ce cas-là : un torse en V aux muscles bien dessinés, un dos solide sur lequel était tatoué des symboles janciens d’un bleu foncé, des fesses… quelles fesses… fermes et rondes. Bras et jambes n’étaient pas en reste, Karmille l’avait déjà vu dans la salle de musculation.

Il sentit ses joues rougir quand Adan se tourna vers lui, exposant un membre tout à fait honorable. _Complètement honorable_ , pensa Karmille alors qu’une bouffée de désir remonta en lui.

\- Ça te plaît, doc ? demanda le concerné avec une pointe d’amusement dans la voix.

Karmille releva la tête, l’air d’un type qui n’en avait rien à faire.

Il frémit quand Adan fit quelques pas vers lui et l’arrêta en tendant la main, la posa à plat sur son torse également trempé.

\- Ma chambre, mes règles, souffla-t-il dans un léger murmure.

Adan ricana et fit un nouveau pas en avant, posant la main sur le poignet gracile de son partenaire qui n’apprécia pas vraiment le geste et fronça les sourcils.

\- J’ai toujours entendu beaucoup de choses sur le sexe avec un Mandran, avoua le Jancien avec un sourire joueur. Et ma seule expérience n’a rien donné...

\- On dit tellement de choses… et certains ne sont pas à la hauteur.

Un autre pas et il pouvait sentir son souffle, léger comme une caresse, sur sa peau. La main était toujours sur son torse et glissa lentement jusqu’à atterrir entre ses cuisses.

Il vit Adan frémir de plaisir quand les doigts se posèrent sur son membre.

\- Merde, Karmille, gronda-t-il.

Son regard vert comme la mousse ne quittait pas le visage d’Adan qui finit par pencher la tête et enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant. Enfin de celui qui allait être son amant.

Karmille sentit son sourire contre sa peau et sa langue commencer à le lécher. Le Mandran soupira doucement et frémit quand deux mains se posèrent sur le mur, de chaque côté de ses hanches puis son corps contre le sien pour se frotter lentement.

Les lèvres remontèrent jusqu’à son oreille et des dents mordillèrent son lobe avant de remonter lentement jusqu’à sa bouche pour lui voler un long baiser sauvage.

Le Mandran ne resta pas figé. Il lui attrapa la nuque de son autre main, la première s’agitant toujours entre les cuisses du Jancien pour l’exciter. Il gémit dans sa bouche et se laissa porter par le moment.

Le capitaine commença à se montrer entreprenant et Karmille sentit les mains glisser sur sa peau, sur la chair ferme de ses fesses puis entre, frôlant son intimité. Un sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le médecin empoigna plus brusquement le membre du capitaine, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Ma chambre, mes règles, susurra le médecin contre ses lèvres en relâchant sa verge.

Il y avait un désir farouche et inassouvi dans le regard du capitaine. Sa bouche se tordit de mécontentement mais il se décolla lentement du corps de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, prit une lente inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de regarder Karmille.

\- Okay.

Un rictus amusé ourla les lèvres du capitaine. Karmille soutint son regard et lui fit signe de s’allonger sur le lit.

Pendant qu’Adan s’exécutait, Karmille s’approcha d’une de ses commodes et ouvrit un des coffrets posés dessus. Il y attrapa une fiole et se tourna vers son partenaire. Ce dernier s’était installé tel un pacha, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, en position demi-allongée dans les coussins de son lit. Bon, Karmille devait bien se l’avouer : Adan était vraiment sexy et il avait déjà pensé ce genre de moments dans ses rêves inavouables.

Il attrapa un lien végétal et le noua autour de son poignet. Pour tout à l’heure. Puis il s’approcha du lit avec lenteur, sentant les yeux de son amant sur lui, brûlant et excitant.

Quand il arriva devant lui, il grimpa sur le matelas et s’y agenouilla. Il ouvrit lentement la fiole et sentit la douce odeur de fleurs. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il s’en versait quelques gouttes dans le creux de la main.

\- Tu vas me faire languir ?

\- Tu voulais un Mandran, lui dit Karmille en se frottant les mains. Tu auras un Mandran avec tous les artifices de la situation.

Le médecin frémit légèrement en apercevant la langue du capitaine glisser sur ses lèvres. Affamé.

Karmille posa les mains sur les mollets du capitaine et les fit lentement glisser sur la peau. Arriver à ses cuisses, il les massa doucement, sentant les muscles solides et fermes.

A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les mains sur le haut des cuisses du capitaine, Karmille avait ce sentiment de domination. Il se pencha encore, frôlant Adan. Le souffle du capitaine se bloqua quelques secondes. Il sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, capitaine ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu n’aimes pas ?

Karmille frôla le membre qui commençait lentement à s’ériger. Il le caressa avec douceur, étalant l’huile sur la chair délicate.

\- Ça ne va pas assez vite pour toi, fier guerrier ? souffla le médecin contre ses lèvres.

Il rit puis l’embrassa, s’abreuvant de ses soupirs avant de hoqueter brusquement quand deux mains claquèrent ses fesses, les pressant.

\- On ne touche pas ! grogna-t-il

Karmille lui attrapa les mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m’attacher ? s’amusa Adan en léchant la peau de sa gorge à porter de langue.

\- C’est une idée, tiens !

Karmille s’assit sur le ventre de son amant et attrapa les rubans pour entraver les poignets du Jancien. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais pimenterait un peu le jeu.

\- Grrr, ronronna Adan.

\- Oh tais-toi !

Le médecin lui vola les lèvres pour un baiser moins sage, mordit les lèvres et chercha à gagner le duel. C’était excitant et atrocement sexy.

Il se redressa et posa les mains sur le ventre plat du capitaine avant d’attraper la fiole. Il l’ouvrit à nouveau et fit goutter un peu d’huile sur le torse de son amant. Il la referma et la reposa à côté.

Ses mains revinrent sur la peau chaude et excitante tandis qu’il s’asseyait de façon à avoir son propre membre contre celui tendu du capitaine. D’ailleurs, il commençait à réagir à cette proximité. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de frottement pour être raide comme un piquet.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il appliqua le liquide sur la peau sous ses doigts. Il commença par dessiner les mamelons d’un brun qui contrastait avec la peau claire. La pulpe de ses doigts tournait autour jusqu’à ce qu’ils se mettent à pointer. C’était amusant de les voir monter et descendre en rythme sous la respiration hachée du capitaine.

Il se courba dessus et attrapa le premier entre ses lèvres pour le sucer, frémissant au râle qu’il en tira, puis le mordit sans délicatesse. Il récolta un léger cri et le corps sous lui se tendit. C’était jouissif d’avoir ce fier guerrier à ses ordres.

Il passa sur l’autre et lui offrit le même traitement. Adan se tendit sous lui, roula des hanches et lui tira un soupir de désir quand leurs membres se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre.

Les mains remontèrent sur ses épaules, ses lèvres sur son torse passèrent dans le creux de son cou. Il inspira lentement la peau avant de la mordiller, laissant quelques marques d’un rouge plus sombre.

\- Hé ! grogna Adan.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas garder un souvenir ?

\- Tu as l’air de t’amuser ?

\- Hum. Un peu.

Un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin. Sans que le capitaine n’en prenne conscience, il défit le lien à son poignet et les passa entre eux.

\- Mais ça va devenir plus intéressant.

\- Ah oui ?

Adan écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Karmille nouait le lien à la base de son sexe tendu.

\- Que… ?

\- Profites du voyage, beau guerrier.

Karmille lui offrit quelques caresses indiscrètes avant de reprendre son massage. Le corps d’Adan était à sa merci, et il allait en faire ce qu’il voulait.

Ses yeux verts observèrent chaque parcelle de peau, cherchant les zones les plus sensibles pour leur prodiguer des caresses et des morsures. Il découvrit ainsi que le capitaine était sensible sur la partie entre son membre et le nombril. La peau tressautait à chaque passage de sa langue. Il y avait aussi mais le côté gauche uniquement et la cicatrice le long de son mollet droit. Toutes ces zones, quand il les excitait, tiraient au capitaine un long soupir et tendait son corps. Parfois, un grognement de frustration passait les lèvres d’Adan et faisait sourire Karmille.

Il ne s’occupa pas une fois du membre durement tendu entre eux ou juste à de rares moments où il lui offrit quelques caresses distraites, comme si ce n’était rien de bien important. Adan tendait les hanches à ces moments là.

\- Pas bougé, disait Karmille avec jeu.

Son propre plaisir grimpait à chaque soupir qu’il soutirait à ce guerrier. Il s’infligeait la même torture mais sans contrainte. Cela lui plaisait. Et son corps se couvrit d’une mince pellicule de sueur, la même qu’il léchait sur la peau claire d’Adan.

Au bout de longues et cruelles minutes de massages, il finit par s’occuper de la hampe fièrement dressée. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, glissant vers les bourses pleines. Un sifflement sortit de la bouche d’Adan quand il les taquina et un sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Tu as envie de jouir, n’est-ce pas, capitaine ?

\- Putain Karmille… magne !

L’intéressé se mit à rire doucement, soufflant sur le gland sensible.

\- Merde !

Le médecin s’amusa encore avec cette partie délicate jusqu’à la prendre en bouche., appréciant son poids et sa taille.

Alors qu’il suçait Adan, Karmille s’enduit de nouveau les doigts d’huile et les porta entre ses cuisses. Il se pénétra d’un doigt et se prépara avec la même lenteur que ses lèvres. Son autre main tenait Adan en respect pour éviter ses ruades.

Il releva les yeux sur son amant et surprit son regard féroce et rempli de désir. Oh dieu que cela allait être bon de le sentir en lui et le laisser lâcher prise à son plaisir.

Il gémit, la bouche pleine, quand ses doigts, deux à présent, frôlèrent son point sensible. Adan grogna à nouveau alors qu’il prenait une vive inspiration qui souleva brusquement son torse avant de le laisser retomber.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Karmille se redresse et s’assit sur le haut des cuisses. Sous lui, Adan était couvert d’une fine couche de sueur, ses muscles étaient bandés et tendus à cause de l’excitation. Ses yeux couleurs d’un ciel de pluie ne cessaient de bouger, d’aller et venir sur le corps du médecin. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient. Il était si beau, ainsi soumis à ce plaisir insidieux.

 _Il va devenir fou_ , sourit Karmille.

C’était le moment.

Celui où Karmille se laissa glisser sur ce membre durement tendu.

Le médecin posa une main sur le torse pale de son amant et l’autre derrière lui. Leurs torses se soulevaient rapidement d’anticipation et d’excitation mêlées.

\- Karm… merde…

Il sourit à la voix étranglée d’Adan.

Le Jancien était à bout. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C’était certain. Lui non plus d’ailleurs.

Avec lenteur, il inspira et se laissa posséder.

Sa tête lui tournait autant à cause de l’odeur de l’huile qui les recouvrait tous les deux que de désir.

Il se sentit écartelé tandis que la chair dure avançait en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre à un brusque coup de rein et pinça la peau sous sa main.

\- Sssss !

\- Pas bouger, gronda-t-il d’une voix tendue.

\- Putain…

\- Pas-bouger, répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Karmille inspira et continua sa descente en fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les sensations. Il entendit les liens du lit grincer. Adan essayait de les défaire. Son fier guerrier était décidément bien impatient.

Puis il fut entièrement comblé. Adan était dur et chaud en lui et, posant sa deuxième main sur le torse de son amant, Karmille tira légèrement sur les poils sous ses doigts.

\- Bouge, putain… bouge, Karm…

Sous lui, le médecin sentait le corps tendu et vibrant de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser.

\- Tu veux jouir, souffla-t-il avec jeu. Mais tu ne pourras pas.

Il sourit en taquinant ses lèvres de sa langue et récolta une morsure et un nouveau coup de rein.

Karmille gémit en riant doucement puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Adan ne le quittait pas des yeux, un regard brûlant, le violet clair s’était assombri d’un désir contenu et sauvage.

\- Je vais te montrer comment on baise un Mandra, fier guerrier Jancien !

Puis sans qu’ils ne se quittent des yeux, Karmille se mit à bouger.

Il pouvait sentir le lien qu’il avait mis sur le membre de son amant, lien qui se déferait tout seul en temps voulu. Il se fit lent dans ses mouvements, langoureux et ce fut comme une douce cavalcade.

Leurs corps furent bien vite recouverts de sueur, l’effort brûlait ses muscles et ça devint bon.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux cascadèrent dans son dos et caressèrent sa peau.

Ses gémissements se muèrent lentement en une douce litanie, comme une chanson. On disait que faire l’amour avec un Mandran avait quelque chose de mystique. Et ce mysticisme venait autant de cet air, presque comme une trille joyeuse, que de la longue et lente montée du plaisir.

Karmille entendait le souffle d’Adan se faire court, rapide, urgent et sourit à ses râles sourds.

La cadence s’accéléra.

\- Kar-mille… oh merde…

Le Mandran savait que lorsque le plaisir devenait plus fort, son peuple laissait échapper une douce fragrance de fleurs. Et l’orgasme était comme l’éclosion d’une fleur, comme lorsque la corolle s’ouvrait et s’épanouissait.

Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal alors qu’il montait et descendait plus vite, s’acharnant avec délice. Il n’entendit pas les rubans se casser mais il gémit quand le capitaine le renversa sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris mais ne put que lâcher un long gémissement quand l’homme le pénétra plus vivement.

\- Putain… défais-moi ce truc ! gronda le capitaine en enfouissant sa tête contre son cou.

Le Mandran resserra ses cuisses autour de lui, posa ses mains sur ses fesses musclées et les pressa avant de remonter sur le haut de son dos, à la naissance de ses cheveux blonds. Adan était comme un fou contre lui, ruant en lui pour chercher un plaisir qui lui était refusé alors que celui du Mandran était si proche.

\- Encore un peu, souffla Karmille avec difficulté. Encore… un… peu…

Ses doigts tirèrent sur les cheveux de son amant.

Leurs corps glissaient l’un contre l’autre à cause de l’huile et de la sueur. Leurs souffles se mêlaient comme leurs langues et leurs lèvres.

Il sentit le moment précis où le lien végétal lâcha et où tout bascula : Adan se fit plus sauvage entre ses cuisses et le mordit à l’épaule en poussant un long râle. Un puissant dernier coup de reins le poussa du précipice et ils décollèrent en même temps. Karmille ne put retenir un long gémissement tandis qu’il resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant pour le garder prisonnier contre lui. Amant qui s’écrasa sur lui sans aucune douceur.

Le Mandran fourragea dans les cheveux, humides, courts et blonds du Jancien alors qu’ils respiraient vivement, comme s’ils venaient de crever l’eau alors qu’ils se noyaient. Il avait mal de partout, aurait des bleus sur tout le corps mais il s’en moquait : Adan était un amant généreux et impétueux.

\- Je… merde alors…

Karmille desserra son emprise sur le corps de son amant et le laissa retomber à ses côtés. Il se sentait sale mais bien. Tellement bien. Il tourna la tête vers Adan qui le regardait avec une expression allant de la surprise au ravissement.

\- Merde alors, répéta le capitaine avant de tendre une main pour lui caresser la joue.

Puis il se pencha pour l’embrasser avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la fin de leur étreinte.

\- Tu te répètes, capitaine !

\- Putain ouais, s’amusa Adan en se rallongeant.

Ils rirent, légers alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Karmille finit par fermer les yeux, il irait se laver plus tard…

A côté de lui, Adan se mit sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins. Le médecin écouta avec attention chaque bruit, chaque respiration jusqu’à entendre cette dernière se faire lente et régulière. Adan venait de s’endormir.

Demain, ils retourneraient à bord du Rubis.

Demain, ce sera fini.

Et cela aura été un bon moment.

_* * *_

_Quelques jours plus tard à bord du Rubis_

Quand Adan vit arriver le médecin sur la passerelle, il ne put s’empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Il se rappela leur conversation quelques heures après être retournés à bord. Karmille avait clairement refusé de continuer ce qu’ils avaient commencé. Cela avait été une bonne soirée mais c’était tout, avait-il annoncé en croisant les bras. Mais c’était sans compter sur la persévérance d’Adan qui avait argumenté que, si ce n’était rien de plus que du sexe, ils pouvaient bien continué, il ne lui demandait pas de sortir avec lui. Le médecin avait refusé assez mollement et le capitaine y avait vu une ouverture. Alors il l’avait laissé réfléchir pour mieux revenir deux jours plus tard. Nouveau refus mais nouvelle tentative le lendemain et il l’avait fait craquer par quelques mots et gestes loin d’être innocents.

Maintenant qu’il savait qu’il ne laissait pas indifférent son fier médecin, il n’avait pas envie de laisser passer ça. C’était toujours agréable d’avoir un bon plan dans un vaisseau. Lui qui ne s’était jamais mis à penser à une relation au-delà de quelques nuits commença à envisager quelque chose de plus régulier. Le sexe y était pour beaucoup – parce que même plus léger, leur seconde fois avait été juste géniale, la réputation des Mandrans était un peu exagérée dans le sens où rien n’était mystique, c’était juste de la résistance et la durée interminable des préliminaires – mais le capitaine découvrait petit à petit une personnalité généreuse et bienveillante, il adorait ça autant que cela lui faisait peur. Lui, s’engager ? Ce serait une première… mais c’était si tentant.

Assis sur son fauteuil de commandement, les jambes croisées, le menton dans la main, il souriait, l’air charmeur. Qu’est-ce qu’il adorait le pousser dans ses retranchements. En même temps, comment rater ses fesses délicieusement mises en valeur dans la tenue de la Fédération ? Et ce n’était pas sa longue tresse qui les battait qui allait le faire changer d’avis.

\- Docteur Luva, vous voir est toujours un ravissement, dit le capitaine.

L’interpelé leva les yeux au ciel mais Adan ne put rater ses joues rouges.

\- Et vous, capitaine, vous avez mauvaise mine, vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Pourtant, j’ai passé une bonne nuit.

\- J’en suis ravi pour vous, railla Karmille en se penchant vers le navigateur. Enseigne Norkan, pensez à faire soigner cette coupure, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- J’y penserai, docteur.

\- Écoutez ce brave docteur, Norkan.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Karmille lui jeta un regard fatigué et poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds, devait-il se demander. Enfin, c’était ce que pensait Adan.

Le capitaine se leva et s’approcha du médecin. Il était un peu plus près que ce que les convenances recommandaient mais l’équipage avait l’habitude car ce n’était jamais désobligeant ou méchant.

\- J’ai quelques douleurs musculaires qui auraient besoin de vos talents, docteur ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien passez à l’infirmerie et mon assistante vous fournira de la crème d’Exelat, ça fait des miracles, répliqua Karmille en faisant un pas de côté. Par contre, sur la peau d’un Jancien, cela risque de vous donner quellesques rougeurs mais rien de bien grave.

Adan mit sa main sur son cœur comme s’il venait de prendre un coup de poignard.

\- Capitaine, cessez d’importuner notre bon docteur, le rabroua Varnan.

\- Commander, la voix de la Sagesse.

\- Il le faut bien, répondit-elle avec un amusement non feint.

Karmille en profita pour quitter la passerelle. Adan allait finir par leur attirer des ennuis. Non pas que la Fédération interdisait les relations entre ses membres, mais Karmille n’aimait pas s’afficher.

Les portes de l’ascenseur allaient se refermer quand une main les bloqua et que le capitaine s’infiltra avec un sourire amusé.

Karmille s’adossa contre la paroi, les bras croisés, regardant ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir celui de son amant sur lui, scrutateur et insistant.

\- Tu devrais arrêter avec tes allusions, dit-il de mauvais poil.

\- Pourquoi ? J’agis comme je l’ai toujours fait.

\- Les gens pourraient savoir.

\- Qu’on s’envoie en l’air ?

Karmille marmonna quelques mots en Mandran avant de sursauter légèrement quand le capitaine posa une main près de son visage pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Ce n’est pas interdit par la Fédération.

\- Je sais. Mais je n’ai pas envie que les gens sachent qu’on a… ce genre de relation.

\- Karmille, c’est du sexe et nous sommes deux adultes.

Le médecin lui envoya un regard noir. Il le savait bien mais il ne voulait pas. Point.

\- Justement. Je n’ai pas envie que l’équipage l’apprennent.

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Comme tu veux.

Karmille resserra ses bras et Adan le trouva adorable avec cet air boudeur. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser juste sous l’oreille.

\- Arrête de bouder, t’es trop sexy.

Le médecin tourna vivement sa tête vers lui, presque choqué par ses mots. Il le repoussa en grognant.

\- Et toi, tu n’es qu’un animal !

\- Hé ! Je suis un Jancien, j’assume mes envies.

\- Eh bien continue et tu les assumeras avec ta main droite.

Adan éclata de rire avant de s’écarter d’un nouveau pas, lui offrant une courbette moqueuse.

\- J’en serai fort malheureux.

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et le capitaine fila, laissant le médecin seul et grognon.

Un pilote entra et sursauta légèrement devant l’expression fermée de Karmille. Il lui offrit un sourire navré.

\- Je retourne à l’infirmerie, grogna Karmille.

\- Je prendrai le suivant, je monte à la cantine.

Le pilote ressortit sans demander son reste, le laissant seul avec sa mauvaise humeur.

De son côté, Adan retourna à la salle de contrôle. Son commandant en second leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant s’installer dans son fauteuil pour attraper sa tablette. Adan lui offrit un sourire en toute innocence. Elle le connaissait si bien.

Il se remit à lire les informations des différents bâtiments quand un son étrange lui fit lever les yeux et froncer les sourcils.

\- Capitaine, j’ai un ping à la bordure du secteur 4, souffla le navigateur.

\- Définis ?

Il se leva et s’avança jusqu’à son officier. Il posa une main sur le dossier de son fauteuil et l’autre sur le tableau de bord. Son regard se porta sur l’écran. Ça allait vite.

\- Je lance une étude.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le rapport sorte.

\- Patrouilleur murien. Classe 1.

\- Merde.

Les classes 1 étaient légèrement plus gros que les classes 2 comme le Rubis et les standards muriens étaient différents de ceux de la Fédération. Et quand on pensait « différents », c’était toujours plus gros et mieux armés.

\- Communication ?

\- Capitaine ?

\- Evrett, envoie un rapport de situation et demande un appui supplémentaire, annonça Adan en revenant à son poste. Navigateur, surveillez l’avancée de ce bâtiment et s’il s’approche de trop, vous connaissez la procédure.

Il n’aimait pas ça. Dès qu’un bâtiment murien apparaissait, ce n’était jamais bon surtout quand on était tout seul.

* * *

Karmille s’essuya le front, une trace de sang barra son front.

Il leva les yeux sur le monitoring et soupira. Adan était sauf. Pâle comme la mort sur son lit, un large bandeau sur le ventre, mais il était vivant.

Le médecin regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient et le froid s’empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira.

_Vivant. Il est en vie._

Il rouvrit les yeux, serra et desserra ses doigts pour faire partir l’horrible sensation.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, docteur Luva, souffla son assistante en posant une main sur son épaule. Vous êtes blanc comme un linge.

\- Ça ira, Vana… on doit encore…

\- Docteur, asseyez-vous deux minutes et manger quelque chose.

Elle lui tendit une barre qu’elle sortit de sa poche.

\- Reprenez un peu de force.

Il lui obéit et prit place sur le siège qu’elle avança près du lit. Il attrapa la main d’Adan et la serra doucement.

\- Putain de Jancien, souffla-t-il d’une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Et ça avait été le cas trois fois. Le cœur avait lâché deux fois et il avait mis du temps à suturer l’hémorragie.

Il embrassa les doigts ensanglantés sans même se soucier de son équipe qui courait et soignait les blessés.Pour le moment, il s’en moquait, il ne pensait qu’à Adan. Ce capitaine trop enjôleur et insupportable.

\- On va devoir discuter sérieusement, capitaine, murmura Karmille en fermant les yeux.

Merci d'avoir lu <3


End file.
